Menuda nochecita
by electra78
Summary: Vamos a ver que pasa cuando Ike tiene que compartir habitacion por una noche con un compañero que demostro no ser tan tranquilo. One-shot, espero que lo disfruten.


Menuda nochecita

(En los tiempos en que cada smasher tenia su propia habitación y no compartian)

La cena olía apetitosamente desde la puerta de la entrada por lo que los smashers se apresuraron a tomar sus asientos en la larga y rectangular mesa para empezar a llorar como perros hasta que Peach y Kirby llegarán con las cacerolas.

-Prove...-empezó la princesa pero mas se tardó en sentar que sus compañeros en abalanzarse sobre la comida.

-Ike, hazme el favor de pasarme la...-Link se percató de que Ike tenía su cabeza apoyada en su brazo mientras vacilaba sobre su comida-¿Ike? ¿Ike? Zelda, creo que Ike se quedó dormido.

-¡Calla!- le indicó está susurrando-Si los demás primitivos se enteran quien sabe que le vayan a hacer.

Mientras Zelda le advertía a su compañero verde acerca de proteger a su dormido amigo, al otro extremo Wario estaba amarrando su cuchara, su tenedor, cuchillo junto con una baguette mientras Bowser observaba interesado. Wario asintió satisfecho y luego dirigió su arma letal hacia el brazo de Ike donde empezó a empujar y a empujar hasta que el brazo cedió.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando la cabeza de Ike hizo ¡splash! en su plato de sopa.

-¡Que malos!-chilló Peach.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso quien lo haya hecho, Ike le dará una buena...¿Ike?-se interrumpió Mario.

Todos se inclinaron a ver totalmente confundidos como la cabeza de Ike flotaba tranquilamente en su plato, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y eso solo era posible si...

-¡Esta muerto!-exclamó Lucas. Rápidamente Link le agarro el brazo y empezó a presionar en su muñeca.

-No, está vivo todavía tiene pulso-dictaminó Link acomodando el brazo de su compañero y dándole palmaditas a la cabeza de Ike la cual rebotó contra el plato.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó Samus-¡Sácalo de allí!

El héroe verde agarro de los cabellos a su amigo y sacó su cabeza del plato.

-Ike...responde ¿estas...-Zelda se interrumpió al tiempo que trató de contener la risa.

-¿Que? ¿porque...?-Sonic se acercó a ver y lo que vio le hizo sonreír-Odio admitirlo pero eso si da gracia-indicó señalando los ojos de zanahorias, el fleco de espinaca, los dientes frontales de calabaza y la cara enrojecida de Ike todo esto acompañado de una boba sonrisa del espadachín.

Y es que por alguna razón, la mano jefe quiso que el mercenario estuviera que combate que combate. Desde el desayuno (al cual muchachos no esperar una hora para digerir es muy malo) hasta el almuerzo y luego del almuerzo hasta el atardecer Ike sacó de límites, fue sacado de límites, lanzó cosas, fue víctima de que le lanzarán cosas, golpeo todo lo que pudo, fue golpeado todo lo que se pudo y en ningún momento pudo atrapar la pelota Smash o ser el vencedor. Ahora estaba muerto….bueno casi literalmente.

* * *

Ike término de lavarse el rostro el cual extrañamente tenía un leve olor a caldo. Que importaba eso. Ya estaba en su cómoda y linda habitación donde pronto apagaría las luces y se lanzaría a los brazos de Morfeo. La idea hizo que se pusiera de puntillas y girará por su cuarto.

-Un momento ¿desde cuando puedo hacer esto?-se cuestionó Ike provocando que la magia desapareciera y cayera de sentón.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Voy!-indicó Ike levantándose-Señor ¿que hace aquí?-pregunto al ver a la mano jefe en su puerta.

-Ike, lamentó interrumpir lo que estas haciendo pero necesito que por está noche le des refugio a Marth-explicó Master Hand señalando al príncipe.-Tuvimos que fumigar su habitación y creo que se sentirá mas cómodo contigo.

En su inferior Ike frunció el ceño pero se vería muy mal decir que no.

-Si claro no hay problema.-respondió, el príncipe inclino levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento.-Tengo algunas colchas en el closet. Pero no hay donde pueda acomodarse.

-Estoy seguro de que se las arreglaran perfectamente.

-¡Master!-Crazy Hand hablaba por los altavoces-Te estoy esperandoooo...

Se escuchó un ¡Wuuuuuuuuyyyyyy! de los smashers en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No es lo que ustedes creen-se apresuró en decir Master Hand bajo las sonrisas de Ike y Marth.-A Crazy le gusta que lo arrope, le cuente el mismo cuento y que le de su conejo de peluche Blipy.

-¡Blipy no puede ponerse su pijama solo!

-¡Mendigo conejo ya voy!- Master Hand sin siquiera darles besito de buenas noches se apresuró a correr antes de que Crazy Hand gritara mas cosas que no le convenían que supieran los demas.

Ike se hizo a un lado para que el príncipe de Altea pudiera entrar a su habitación. El mercenario entonces se dirigió hacia el closet donde saco una gruesa manta. Marth se quedo parado contemplando la habitación que se componía de un escritorio (el cual Ike nunca utilizaba) su cama con la mesita de noche, la puerta que daba al baño y un solo sillón…individual. Ni dos ni tres plazas. **Un individual.**

-Bien Marth, espero que no te vayas a acalorar adentro, siempre le quito el edredón y solo me quedo con la sabana que es la única que basta.

Aunque Ike sonara muy amable, por dentro maldecía porque tenía que ser educado.

-Oh no Ike, tu duérmete en tu cama, yo no tengo problemas para dormir en el sillón- dijo Marth señalándolo- Además tu estas muy cansado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Eeh…-Marth no se atrevía a decirle lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos- Estabas bastante distraído en la cena.

De pronto Marth vio a Ike con ojos de zanahoria y sonrisa boba. Fingió que estornudaba pero en realidad soltó una risita,

-¿Seguro no te importa dormirte en el sillón?- pregunto Ike aunque por dentro estaba bailando la conga.

-Nunca lo he hecho…pero será interesante.

Ike asintió entonces y dejo la manta en el sillón. De pronto pareció recordar que ese era un sillón individual y que seguramente Marth tendría problemas ''Bah, ¿Qué es dormir una noche incomodo que pasar por todos sus problemas? ''

_10:54 p.m._

-Hora de dormir- anuncio Ike, Marth se hallaba sentado en el sillón con la manta en un de los brazos cuando de pronto saco una libreta.

-Ike, ¿te importaría que escriba un poco? Olvide anotar en mi diario lo que paso ayer y hoy.

Ike frunció un poco el ceño.

-Bueno, solamente apaga la luz cuando termines.

-Si de acuerdo, descansa.

-Igual.

_10:54 p.m.- 11:45 p. m_

Ike veía oscuro, estaba todo sumido en la negrura que quiso que así fuera. Pero cuando abrio los ojos la luz seguía encendida. Todavía podía escuchar al príncipe escribir.

''¿Pero que tanto esta escribiendo este? ¿Su biografía entera? '' Lo único que Ike habia podido hacer era cerrar los ojos esperando a que la luz se fuera de inmediato, pero los constantes movimientos del lápiz, los murmullos de Marth y los ruidos del exterior de su habitación era lo que no lo dejaban descansar.

-Corre… con… tus piernitas locas Ike- el mercenario le oyó a Marth estas palabras – Era lo que…necesitaban…para…perseguir…al antiguo ministro.

-Marth ¿Qué estas escribiendo?- pregunto Ike levantándose

-Oh, Ike lo siento ¿te desperté?- pregunto Marth.

_Ni he podido dormir _pensó Ike.

-Dame eso- Ike le arrebato el diario a Marth- _La aventura del emisario Subespacial analizado por el licenciado y profesor Marth- _Marth solo sonrió avergonzado- ¡Dijiste que solo escribirías en tu diario! ¡Y ya vas cuando yo aparecí!

-Pues me inspire un poquito.

Ike solo inhalo aire fuertemente a lo cual Marth se fue encogiendo esperando que el mercenario estallara. Y cuan globo, Ike se desinflo.

-Marth, por favor, te pido que todo tu trabajo lo termines mañana, de día, cuando no duerma la gente.

-Aja, pero es que…

-¡Es que nada! – dando grandes pasos Ike se tiro a su cama- Buenas noches… ¡profesor!- A Marth le brinco el estomago y se puso rojo al oír eso.

_11:45 p. m – 12:00 p.m._

_-_Marth…- se quejo Ike que se hallaba boca abajo con la almohada cubriendo su cabeza.

-Si, si lo siento, es que…ay.

Y es que si los dos pensaron que Marth podría acomodarse se equivocaban. El príncipe se habia acomodado de forma que su cuerpo atravesaba el sillón en lugar de dormir sentado pero si quería dormirse en posición fetal, la manta y él se resbalaban. Si quería estar boca arriba, el brazo del sillón hacia que su cabeza se lastimara y que sus pies tocaran el suelo del otro lado. E Ike no podía dormirse porque el príncipe entre sus movimientos y quejas, hacían bastante ruido

-Es increíble- gruñía Ike.

-Lo mismo opino- decía Marth tratando de acomodarse en el pequeño espacio que habia entre los brazos del sillón.

_No puedo estar así toda la noche _pensaba Ike tapándose mas con la almohada ¿_Debería mandarlo a dormir al baño? _En eso se escucho un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ike quitándose la almohada.

-Me caí- respondió el príncipe con la manta debajo de él.

-Enciende la luz- Marth obedeció – Lo que puedes hacer es acercar el sillón al lado de la cama, luego que el asiento y el colchón se junten, así podrás dormir recto porque el colchón podrá sostener tus piernas y el asiento va a sostener tu cuerpo.

-¡Que gran idea Ike! – Marth procedió a hacer lo que el smasher habia indicado. Cuando el sillón y la cama estuvieron juntos, Marth se subió.

-La luz- le recordó Ike.

-¡Ah si!- Marth regreso a apagar luces y ya cuando todo estaba sumido en oscuridad Marth volvió al sillón. Ike pudo sentir las piernas del príncipe chocar contra las suyas.

-Oh Ike, que piernotas tienes.

-¡Marth!- exclamo este poniéndose en posición fetal para que no hubiera enredadera de piernas- Ahora si a dormir.

_12:00- 12:20 p. m_

El colchón no paraba de rechinar, el colchón estaba que rebote que rebote, más quejidos.

-Voy a contar hasta tres para que me expliques la maldita razón por la cual no te estas quieto- la voz de Ike era amenazante.

-Es que no llego.

-Pues aprieta duro o ve al baño (mal chiste)

-No tonto, el sillón están algo bajo. Mis piernas si están en la cama pero quedo colgando de toda la parte de arriba mi cabeza ya esta chueca.- Marth se incorporo.- Ike ¿puedo tomar unas cuantas mantas más? Voy a doblarlas y las pondré debajo de mí para nivelarme.

-Haz…lo que creas que no va a molestarme- murmuro Ike quien sintió que el peso del colchón era reducido antes de escuchar un choque de rodillas.

-¿Y ahora?

-Me caí otra vez.

Ike solo emitió un suspiro sin levantarse. Pudo escuchar que su molesto compañero de noche abría la puerta.

-Ike, creo que el baño se trago tu armario porque no veo tus ropas.

-¡Enciende la luz pedazo de idiota reciclado!- grito Ike neurótico. Marth solo murmuro ''Que humor'' antes de que luz volviera a aparecer. Marth descubrió la otra puerta la cual era el verdadero armario, algo avergonzado por confundir el armario con el closet, tomo unas tres mantas antes de sentarse en el suelo y empezar a doblarlas pulcramente.

-Marth- advirtió Ike – No tientes mi paciencia.

-Como das lata- replico Marth doblando la segunda manta y tras terminar, tomo las mantas las puso en el asiento y después de acostó.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Luego que?

-¿La luz se va a apagar sola o que?

-Oh ¿podrías ir tú? Es que ya me acomode.

Echando fuego, Ike se levanto y después de apagar la luz regreso a su cama no sin antes darle un zape a Marth.

_12:20- 12: 25 p.m._

Ike ya tenía sus ojos cerrados pero eso no impidió que escuchara al príncipe levantarse muy despacio.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto molesto.

-Es que se me olvido mi almohada en mi cuarto.

En el interior de Ike, las groserías pululaban

_12: 25 – 12:30 p.m._

Ike seguía esperando a que el príncipe llegara. Si se preguntan la razón de porque no se dormía eran dos puntos: el primero era que quería asegurarse de que el smasher no se hubiera ahogado en su habitación fumigada y pudiera regresar bien y la segunda era que Marth habia dejado prendida luz. E Ike se prometió no levantarse más. Y cumpliría su promesa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio y se pudo escuchar que Marth entraba.

-Siento haberme tardado pero es que tambien fui por un vaso de agua- Ike bufo fastidiado- Pero ahora que ya mi almohada esta aquí, huele demasiado a pesticida, voy a pedirle a alguien que me preste una.

Y salió de la habitación. Dejando que Ike apretara la cara contra la almohada y gritara.

_12:30 - 1:00 a.m._

La luz era demasiado e Ike no podía dormir con ese foco prendido. La parte razonable le decía que nada le costaba levantarse pero la otra parte terca y necia le decía que fuera fiel a su promesa.

_Si no cumplo esto, significa que soy débil para las promesas. Por mi honor. Solo espero que Marth no vaya a despertar a toda la mansión ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que olvidarse de la almohada?_

La puerta finalmente se abrio y Marth entro.

-Te costó conseguirla ¿verdad?- inquirió Ike con mas tono de esposa que espera a que su borracho esposo regrese que de amigo molesto.

-No de hecho, Donkey Kong me dijo que era malo despertar a todos y sugirió que tomara una almohada de la sala. Fue cuando me percate del cielo.

Marth se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrio saliendo al balcón.

_1:00 a.m._

_Noche eterna que con tu oscuridad_

_Llenas de una inmensa paz esta soledad_

_Que parece estar en una eternidad_

_En el silencio, noche eterna_

_Sé que lo que haces es acompañarme_

_Estar conmigo_

_Como diciendo aquí estoy_

_No esta sola_

_Soledad nunca has sido buena amiga del amor_

_¿Cuando serán uno solo los dos?_

_Para no sentir esta inmensa soledad en esta noche que parece eterna_

_La luna triste porque no tiene amor _

_Pero las estrellas tratan de alegrar su inmensa soledad _

_Luna y yo seremos dos amigas _

_Que unidas terminaremos con esta soledad _

_Pensando que un día de estos _

_Llegara el amor…._

_1:20 a. m_

-Y tengo otro poema para que sepas como me siento.- Marth estaba a punto de recitar un poema mas largo que el otro (que incluían pausas prolongadas, comentarios acerca de Altea, preguntas u opiniones igual que el anterior) hasta que sintió que alguien lo levantaba con fuerza, que lo alejaban del balcón y cerraban de un portazo la puerta de cristal.

-¡APLASTATE ALLI!- grito un neurótico, furioso y peligroso Ike aventando a Marth contra el sillón, después tomo su espada para clavar la capa del príncipe contra el sillón pero tal fue la fuerza que fallo provocando que el mueblen se partiera en dos. Marth apenitas alcanzo a saltar de una muerte segura.

_1:20 – 1: 25 a. m_

-Nos ahorraríamos esto si tan solo me hubieras dejado expresarme.

-Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esto si no pareciera que traes pulgas que hacen que no te estés quieto.

-¿Por qué mejor no me voy a dormir a la sala?

-¡Ni a la cocina ni al jardín! Si te ven allí, Master vendrá y se dará cuenta de que rompí el sillón. Así que te aguantas y te duermes.

Y es que ahora los dos smashers estaban obligados no solo a compartir habitación sino tambien cama. Dándose la espalda, los dos trataban de pensar en cosas bonitas.

-Mira si piensas que soy Peach, entonces te sentirás mejor

-¡No metas a Peach en esto!- en la oscuridad Ike se habia puesto colorado de solo pensarlo- Además no quiero que por estar pensando en ella vaya a abrazarte o no sé que cosas mas.

-Si Mario se entera… ¡Oye no pienses cosas pervertidas conmigo!

-¡Fuiste tu quien lo sugirió!

-No creí que llegarías tan lejos.

-Cállate y duérmete.

El príncipe de Altea entonces se levanto.

-¡¿Y ahora que?!

-Cálmate flor, solo voy por la manta, hace frio ¿tu no sientes frio?- Marth vio que Ike echaba humo por la orejas- buenas noches- se despidió apresuradamente.

_1: 25- 1:40 a.m._

¡PUM!

-¡Es la quinceava vez que me tira!- exclamo Ike incorporándose, se quito la cinta de la cabeza y amarro con ella las piernas de Marth que habían estado empujándolo por minutos hasta hacerlo caer de la cama. Acto seguido tomo su almohada, salió al balcón y la exprimió hasta que quedo seca de las babas de Marth.

-Después de todo lo que me hizo pasar, no puedo creer que sea el que este durmiendo y yo no- mascullaba entre dientes Ike. Y en efecto, Marth dormía profundamente como lirón.

Ike se disponía a entrar y ver como arreglárselas para lidiar con ese compañero que aun dormido le causaba problemas cuando de pronto, distinguió una forma brillando en el cielo que iba acercando rápidamente hacia el.

-¿Un hada?- pregunto Ike.

-Soy el hada del insomnio- anuncio el pequeño ser- ¿Acaso fuiste tu el que no le permitió a este príncipe recitar sus cantos de la noche?

-¡Largo de aquí mosquito, estoy demasiado cansado!- exclamo Ike apartando a manotazos al hada.

-¡Que ser mas impaciente, es por ello que hare que no puedas dormir esta noche ni una pestañada!- dictamino el hada agitando su varita.

-Si, si adiós- Ike le cerro la puerta de cristal y se recostó lo mas lejos que pudo de Marth- Hada del insomnio, como no, ahora a dormir.

_1:40- 2:05 a. m_

-¡No puedo dormir!- grito desesperado Ike. A su lado Marth roncaba suavemente-¡Es el colmo!

Ike se levanto totalmente despierto. Pateo con fuerza los restos del sillón y se paseo por la habitación totalmente neurótico.

-Tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir- musitaba mientras giraba en círculos. -Tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir…

_2:05- 2:35 a-m_

-Tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir-tras media hora de girar y musitar Ike se dio cuenta de lo triste de su situación, pero no estaba solamente girando y diciendo lo mismo sino tambien estaba pensando en alguna forma de que pudiera cerrar los ojos aunque nada se le ocurría.- Maldigo al quien haya creado a las hadas del insomnio...

Se dejo caer de rodillas. Los parpados le pesaban, su cerebro le pedían que ya no pensara mas pero no podía sucumbir al sueño, que fácil seria si existiera una forma inevitable de dormir.

En eso Ike se levanto de un salto. Ya habia encontrado su solución.

_2:35- 2:40 a. m_

-Vamos a ver quien hace perder a quien maldita hada.

Ike regreso a su habitación mientras cargaba algo en sus brazos.

-Vamos Jigglypuff despierta, tienes que hacer que me duerma- Ike sacudió al pokemon que abrio los ojos y miro confundida a Ike.

-Marth no se estaba quieto, un hada que me maldijo y no puedo dormir, tu eres mi esperanza- explico Ike

Jigglypuff bostezo, se froto los ojos y después negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a dormirse

-No seas mala- Ike se inclino a susurrar- Si me duermes te prometo que conseguiré un cita solo para ti y Lucario, yo bien sé que te gusta picarona…

Si esperaba que eso convenciera a Jigglypuff a ayudarlo se equivocaba de todos lados. La pokemon se sintió tan avergonzada y furiosa de que Ike supiera su secreto y lo dijera como si nada que se hincho toda de coraje para empezar a golpear al sorprendido mercenario.

_2:40 – 2:45 a. m_

La pokemon indignada, salió de la habitación bufando mientras que Ike trataba de acomodarse bien la ropa y sobarse los múltiples chichones de su cabeza.

-Ike, guarda silencio.- dijo Marth quedamente antes de voltearse boca abajo.

_2:45 – 3:00 a.m._

-118, 119, 120, 121, 122, esa oveja se escapo, 121, 122, 123, 124

Y si. Ike tuvo que recurrir al viejo método de contar ovejas (cosa que nunca ha funcionado) Bostezando, en su cansado cerebro se formaban las imágenes de los dichosos animales saltando del corral.

-Si Marth…127…no hubiera…128…dicho ese poema…129…esa hada...130…nunca…131…hubiera aparecido…132...no debo perder la cuenta…133…

-1…2…3…4

Lo único que le faltaba. Que Marth comenzara a contar dormido. En el sueño del príncipe, se formaba las imágenes de todos los smashers en un escenario mientras el los sacaba de los limites.

-12…13…14…

-112…134...134…115…no era 132…no ¡Perdí la maldita cuenta!- grito Ike lanzándole trozos de sillón a Marth quien ni se dio por enterado.- Otra vez 1…2…3…4…5

-Master Hand perdí la cuenta- hablaba dormido Marth- 1..2…3…4…5…6…7…8

-8…no era 7…6…

_3:00 - 3:20 a.m._

_En aquél Macondo olvidado hasta por los pájaros, dónde el polvo y el calor se habían hecho tan tenaces que costaba trabajo respirar, recluidos por la soledad y el amor y por la soledad del amor en una casa dónde era casi imposible dormir por el estruendo de las hormigas coloradas…_

Ike salió del cuarto de baño totalmente aburrido donde habia estado leyendo para no encenderle la luz al príncipe.

-Me recuerda a mí- pensó en voz alta tomando un vaso de agua- Y justamente tengo una hormiga gigante durmiendo en **mí cama-** Marth seguía en el mundo de los sueños mientras roncaba - Bueno, a seguir leyendo _100 años de soledad_ rayos, esta tan interesante, tiene que haber un libro que aburra…¿Cuál será?

_3:20 - 8: 00 a.m. _

La mañana ya habia arribado y los smashers totalmente descansados se preparaban para lo que seria un nuevo día de peleas, entrenamientos y muchas mas cosas. Pero antes que nada el desayuno.

-Marth ¿porque le pones esas gafas a Ike?- pregunto Ness señalando al mercenario.

-No tenia buen aspecto cuando me desperté, por eso.- respondió Marth.

-¿Pero que tan…?- pregunto Sonic acercándose y quitándole las gafas- Oh ya vi.

Ike tenía los ojos enrojecidos, unas orejas oscuras asomaban y estaba pálido como vampiro (Ojo, vampiro de verdad, nada de esas tonterías de Crepúsculo)

-¿Se me nota mucho? No dormí en toda la bendita noche – explico Ike desganado mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas de sol, en eso Donkey Kong paso a su lugar y le dio una palmada a Ike.

-¡Animo, hoy inicias la jornada con dos peleas!

Ike bufo fastidiado y se sirvió el yogurt con sus Frutis Lupis.

-Jigglypuff corazón ¿Por qué estas tan roja?- pregunto Peach al ver al pokemon.

En ese momento Master Hand entro al comedor.

-Buenos días smashers- saludo a lo cual nadie le respondió- Dije buenos días smashers.

-Neh- dijeron todos.

-¡A ver quien es el grosero que los educo! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días- respondieron.

-¿Tanto les costaba?- insistió Master Hand.

-¿Blipy no necesita que le den de desayunar?- espeto Wolf removiendo la cuchara.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubieras dicho nada, tengo un aviso importante.- todos los ojos se posaron en la mano jefe- Debido a que he descubierto que el recibo de la luz y el agua han aumentado me veo obligado a dos cosas. Numero uno: no más guerras de agua sorpresa, parece que ustedes creen que el agua no se va acabar y luego soy yo quien tiene que soltar la papa para pagar- Ante eso los habitantes se quejaron y Capitán Falcon que quería ser el primero, guardo su globo de agua - Numero dos: para ahorrar el consumo de luz, de ahora en adelante asignaremos grupos de dos o tres y compartirán habitación.

-¡¿Qué como?!- gritaron los smashers.

-¡¿Blipy lo dejaba sin cama?!- cuestiono Wolf violentamente tirando el vaso de jugo sobre Mario.

-Él no tiene la culpa, es solo un conejo…digo, el recibo llego bastante alto muchachos traten de entender- Master Hand ya haba adivinado que así seria la reacción de todos pero era necesario ahorrar el dinero posible- Y no protesten, yo decido quien va con quien- concluyo sacando una lista.

-¡Si!- gritaban emocionados Donkey Kong junto con Diddy Kong.

-Justo cuando quería pintar mi habitación- se quejo Luigi.

-Le sacare el relleno a ese peluche.- farfullaba Wolf

-Estas metiendo tu mucho con Blipy ¿no?- Master Hand sacudió la hoja de papel- Como veo que pudieron pasar la noche, Marth creo que tu y Ike serán buenos compañeros. Además de que tu antigua habitación no es mas habitable por un tiempo hasta que reconstruya las paredes.

-¿Escuchaste Ike? Bien por nosotros- Marth quiso chocar palmas con el mercenario pero se detuvo al ver que Ike ya no tenía más color e su rostro, sonreía quedamente y de pronto se dejo caer sobre el yogurt.

-¡Se muere!- grito Lucas.

Link se adelanto para tomarle el pulso.

-¡Sácalo no le tomes el pulso!- indico Samus con un deja vu.

Link entonces volvió a agarrar de los cabellos al mercenario pero cuando lo levanto, se escucho un gruñido feroz de animal proveniente del personaje de Fire Emblem y rápidamente Link lo aplasto de nuevo contra el yogurt.

-Yo creo que allí lo dejamos- sugirió asustado el héroe verde

-Pero…- empezó Fox a lo cual de pronto un globo de agua le estrello en su cabeza.

-¡Guerra de agua!- grito el capitán Falcon sin poderse contener.

-¡No, no! ¿Qué les dije?- exclamaba Master Hand al ver que todos empezaban a arrojarse agua, jugos, leche y cualquier cosa liquida.

Y fue así como Ike pudo finalmente descansar entre el griterío y el desastre de sus compañeros y el sueva balanceo del yogurt con Frutis Lupis lo cual cuando despertara, tendría la piel mas suave y con olor a fresa.

* * *

Basado en una experiencia real en donde ayer en la noche por fumigar mi cuarto, mi hermana tuvo que darme hospitalidad. Y lo del sillón si que era verdad (no llegaba al nivel de la cama) y solo le di lata hasta la una de la mañana xD por la mañana amanecí toda chueca y con dolor de joroba (yo si pase la noche en el sillón) apostaría a que todos en alguna ocasión hemos pasado una mala noche de esas que no parecen que fueran a terminar. Espero que les guste y que nunca los visite el hada del insomnio. Saluditos.

̽ Fruta Lupis: Obviamente se refiere a los Froot Loops pero yo les digo y moriré llamándolos Fruti Lupis.

̽ No se de quien es el poema por desgracia, pero hay un fragmento de 100 años de soledad. Y no es un libro aburrido, ya ven no conseguía dormir a Ike xD

Bye bye.


End file.
